


Not Quite Domestic Bliss

by saphire_dance



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for marvel kink prompt: <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/marvel_kink/567.html?thread=436023#t436023">Rictor/Shatterstar. Domesticity. (it's a kink, rly)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Domestic Bliss

Shatterstar stood in the doorway and watched as Rictor washed the dishes. This wasn't an unusual sight. Everyone had their chores to do and Ric had dish duty quite often. Nor was Rictor's outfit really worth remarking upon. Sure the tank top was too tight and the cutoffs to short to be appropriate, but Ric often dressed that way when he was “Bumming around.”

No, what had truly captured Star's attention was the fact that Ric had managed to splash water all over himself turning his previously white tank top practically see through. Rictor's nipples were hard, dark and obvious through the now sheer fabric. To Star it seemed more obscene than if Rictor had merely removed the wet shirt.

Star wanted nothing more than to go over to Rictor and wrap him in his arms. Hold him close, rub and pinch his hard nipples through that obscene shirt while Star placed hot wet kisses down the back of his neck, until Rictor begged for him. But Rictor hated it when Star touched him where others might see, and Star could hear their teammates loud and obnoxious in the den

So Star adjusted himself in his now too tight pants and watched as Rictor washed the dishes. He knew that when Ric was done he would go back to his room to change his clothes And Rictor never objected to being touched when they were alone in his room.


End file.
